


Coffee, Cigarettes, and Morning Sex

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caffeine Addiction, Cigarettes, Coffee, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humor, M/M, Maycury Week, Morning Sex, nicotine addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Come on, don't tell me you want coffee more than a blowjob right now?"aka Brian really wants morning sex, but Freddie's got a few addictions that are getting in the way of that happening.





	Coffee, Cigarettes, and Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Ft. a cranky Freddie and a whiny Brian.

Waking up with Freddie's face inches from his own and one of Freddie's hands half-wedged under his back, is one of the nicest way to wake up, Brian thinks. It's up there with stirring awake a few hours from getting _paid_ to play guitar. Sex and playing guitars have always been along very similar lines in Brian's book, and he loves both. Both make him hard. He's really hard right now. He rolls over and presses his face into the warm skin of Freddie's back.

Brian loves morning sex. It's just all around a great start to the day. Everything is new and rosy, and you're usually hard and relaxed and warm and naked already, so it's also kind of convenient. Brian isn’t 21 anymore and convenience is starting to rank pretty high. "Mm, morning, baby," he says, sliding his arms around Freddie's waist.

"Fnghhh." Freddie jerks awake, rolls over and blindly reaches for his cigarettes on the bedside table, clearing the phlegm from his throat.

Freddie has a hacking cough in the mornings and his hair tends to stand wildly in every direction, and his skin is paler than usual and he smells of sweat and yesterday's tobacco, and when Brian kisses his shoulder, he jerks back like he doesn't know who the fuck Brian is.

"Don't get up," Brian says and pulls Freddie back on the bed.

Freddie flounces a little and drops the lighter on the floor. "Fuck."

The problem is that Freddie stays up half the night, either working on his art or he just watches movies or writes or whatever, and that means Brian usually passes out long before Freddie does.

He twists so he's half on top of Freddie and pushes his leg in between Freddie's. "Come on, baby, I want you so much."

"C-coffee," Freddie says.

"Orgasms first," Brian argues. Determinedly, he slides a hand down the front of Freddie's fuzzy and kind of sweaty pajama pants. "Come on, don't tell me you want coffee more than a blowjob right now?"

"C-coffee," Freddie says again. Freddie is as hard as Brian is, it's just that he looks more annoyed than excited. His eyes are unfocused and his hands are shaking slightly, and his mouth is curled into a sour, sort of dangerous expression.

"In a minute," Brian promises, "I just want to tell you about this nice dream I had," he starts, seductively, but then Freddie's elbow makes contact with his stomach, making him go "omph," instead, "Freddie, come _on_."

"What do you _want_ from me?" Freddie wheezes.

Brian gives up and rolls over. "We're on vacation. I just thought we should have lazy mornings and shit," he mutters.

Freddie stares at him. He looks disoriented, but mad. "I have a fucking headache."

"You always have a fucking headache," Brian snaps.

"Fine." Freddie throws the pack of cigarettes onto the bedside table again and flops down on the bed. "Just go for it then, darling. But could you let me know when you've finished?"

So not only do they not have sex that morning, they don't have sex for the next two days, and Brian only offers one-word replies to anything Freddie says.

* * *

A few days later, Brian is over it. He kisses Freddie's neck as he passes him that night on his way to the stairs, around 2 am, "I'm going to bed," he mumbles and Freddie looks up from his notebook and smiles so warmly that Brian goes back and kisses him on the mouth. "Night."

"Night," Freddie says.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up with a hard-on and a warm Freddie curled up next to him with his mouth on Brian's nipple. Their feet are entangled and Freddie's hair honestly needs a wash, but it doesn't matter; it's still the nicest way to wake up, Brian thinks. He basks in the warmth for a few moments while he strokes himself lazily, then he rolls over so that Freddie's feet fall away from his ankles.

Freddie grunts. Brian slides his hand down and touches Freddie's dick lightly, trailing the back of his fingers up across the length. Freddie's grows harder under his touch, but he doesn't really stir, so Brian leans over and kisses him on the mouth. "Hey," he whispers thickly. He _knows_ that Freddie's awake. "Hey. Come on, I wanna see you." He wraps his hand around both of their dicks and starts stroking, because he just wants to have _sex_.

Freddie doesn't move, as if by lying absolutely still he can make Brian think he's still asleep.

"Hey," Brian stops stroking them and starts poking Freddie in the shoulder instead. "Hey, Freddie, hey, Fred, baby, hey, ARSEHOLE."

Finally, Freddie opens his eyes slightly. Then quickly shuts them again with a grimace. "Ghngh."

"Hi," Brian says. "I want to have sex. You're awake."

Freddie rubs a hand over his face and groans. "I'm not very awake," he says and turns to glance at the clock. "_Fuck_, Brian."

"Exactly," Brian says. "Now you're getting it."

Freddie mutters something that sounds like "coffee" and moves as if to get up from the bed, but Brian grabs his arm and hauls him back.

"Look, I don't know what the problem is. I want this and you're not making any effort. It's not like I'm asking you to give up smoking or coffee or anything. All I want is sex. Why are you being so stubborn about it?"

Freddie raises an eyebrow. "Oh, _I'm_ being stubborn?"

"Yes," Brian mutters.

"Really?"

"_Yes_." Brian is still pressing Freddie to the bed, and neither of them is hard anymore, but it's a matter of principle now. "For fuck's sake, I didn't put up this much of a problem when you wanted to try that burglar thing."

Freddie sputters a little, and his face goes red. "That was just...experimentation. Everyone experiments. It wasn't - "

"Whatever. The point is, I went along with it without being all judgmental because it was something you seemed to want, and it's not my fault that it didn't really turn out to be fun."

Freddie bites his lip. "It's a little bit your fault."

"I just don't like being held down. What I want is just some normal sex, but in the morning when it feels really good."

"Do I have to be fully awake for it?"

"You know what, fuck _off, _forget it."

"Okay, sorry." Freddie sighs. "But why can't we just get up and have sex later when I've had time for a smoke and some coffee?"

"That's not the same." Brian knows he sounds sulky and childish, but he that’s how he’s feeling. "It's totally not the same once you're up. Morning sex is different, it just is. It's always been the best sex, at least for me, and… it's just something I like and I miss it and I am bringing it up because I think it is important to work on our relationship, you know." He gestures. "It's important stuff."

Freddie studies him for a while, then tips his head and says. "That was clever."

"Yeah?" Brian feels a little hopeful.

"Yeah." Freddie nods. "I kinda have to do it now, don't I? If it's to work on our relationship." He bites his lip. "The thing is, I am just not good in the mornings. I have a few addictions."

"But that's the point of morning sex," Brian explains, "I'm not asking for aerobics. Just to get off, lazy and good."

"Hmm," Freddie says, "No acrobatics?"

"None," Brian promises, "All I want is a very simple orgasm."

"I can do that." Freddie grins sort of lopsided, "Can my dick be in your mouth at the same time?"

Brian rolls his eyes. "Of course. I'm sorry, I almost forgot about your obsession with blowjobs there for a moment."

"I just like them, darling.”

"I noticed. I'm just a mouth to you, aren't I?"

Freddie reaches out and strokes Brian's side, down over his hip. "I like your eyes too. But I can't put my dick in them."

Brian sputters. "Okay, that's possibly the least sexy talk I've ever heard from you, and that's saying a lot. That's counting the first time we hooked up."

Freddie laughs hoarsely, which dissolves into coughs. The first time they hooked up, Brian had kissed him during a conversation, quite impulsively, and Freddie had been receptive and happy but had also nervously continued the conversation for a while, which had been about abattoirs.

"So are we settled then?" Brian says, hopefully, "Can we at least try it out?"

Freddie's eyes glide down to Brian's mouth and he raises an eyebrow. "You know, technically, we haven't gotten up yet."

Brian snorts. He has talked himself into a deep coffee craving and he also has to pee and he could really do with a shower; he's feeling a little sticky and cold. "Uh," he says.

"Don't tell me you don't want to now after all that."

"Technically, it's not morning," Brian protests, "We've been up and arguing and you've already given me a headache. It doesn't count."

"Take a Paracetamol.”

"_You_ take a Paracetamol.”

"What?"

"I don't know." Brian groans and pushes the covers aside. "I need to piss."

He reflects over sex and romance as he yawns and washes his hands. He would miss having sex in the morning if they never do, and part of him wishes that Freddie would just get over his aversion to mornings. But he knows that love isn't simple and maybe it's just one of those things. He'll end up finding new things he loves instead – he has already found a bunch, with Freddie. He knows he's luckier than most. And, to be fair, he wasn't the _most_ co-operative during the whole burglar scenario.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up with the smell of freshly brewed coffee teasing his brain awake and Freddie's hand nudging his shoulder insistently.

"I had an idea last night," Freddie's voice is strangely excited and far too perky for this time of the morning, and his breath smells of coffee, and when Brian manages to open his eyes, he sees that Freddie has a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth and that he looks really awake. "I prepared the coffee maker before I went to bed and this morning I just hit the switch. I swear, darling, I haven't been up," He presses close to Brian, as if for show. Ash drops dangerously close to Brian's shoulder. "Only my arm's been out from under the cover, nothing else."

Brian is sleepy and confused as he's pulled over so he's straddling Freddie's lap and Freddie pulls the cover up over them both. It's warm under the sheets and Freddie is really sweaty, and hard, so he's probably telling the truth that he hasn't been out of bed, but Brian groans and pushes his nose into the side of Freddie's throat to make sure.

"Wait," Freddie says. "Okay. Here - " He removes the cigarette from between his lips and wraps one hand around Brian's dick, ashing his cigarette with the other.

"So your solution is to have your coffee and cigarettes and sex _at the same time_?" Brian mutters, but he's laughing a little. He's warm and sleepy, relaxed and happy, and really horny.

“Yes." Freddie's hand tightens deliciously around his dick, and Brian arches, and mumbles,

"Okay, that's – that's fine." Then reaches out and grabs the coffee from the bedside table. "Here," he says, and tips the cup against Freddie's mouth while Freddie strokes him harder, faster -- oh yes. Brian sits upright on Freddie's lap and the sheets fall off his back.

"Wait, wait!" Freddie grabs the coffee from Brian's hand, spilling some and knocking the ashtray dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Then he starts up with the quick strokes again and it’s so good, _almost_ perfect.

Brian closes his eyes. "A bit faster," he mumbles, "Spit on your hand." He has his head tipped back and it's not that he's usually shy or anything, but it's much easier to ask for things when he's foggy with sleep and unselfconscious and it feels like the bed and the two of them are the only things that exist in the world.

Freddie raises one eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything, just licks his palm. 

"Yeah," Brian mumbles.

Freddie's hand returns, slick with spit, and he asks. "What else? Anything, darling."

Brian looks down on him. "Uh. Maybe…" His hips snap forward. "Just…is your mouth still hot from the coffee? Can I?"

"You can do anything you want," Freddie says.

Brian moves forward and Freddie puts a hand on his hip, steadying him as he fumbles for the cup on the bedside table, and while Brian watches, Freddie takes a deep mouthful of coffee, swallows, then helps Brian line up and push his dick into Freddie's hot mouth. Freddie can't really say much after that, but he doesn't need to.

Brian braces his hands on the wall above them, and he is sweaty and a bit disoriented and he knows it must be uncomfortable and that he should feel guilty, and he probably wouldn't have asked for it if he was fully conscious, but he can't stop. He takes a stuttered breath, mumbles, "I'm sorry, sorry, but you – I – " and a few minutes later, he jerks back and comes on Freddie's face.

"Wow," Freddie says hoarsely, after, wiping at his face and licking the cum off his fingers with a surprised but happy little grin. "That was really dirty."

"Mmhmm." Brian slumps down over Freddie's chest and trails his mouth across his skin, not fully coherent yet. "Your turn," he mumbles, "I'll do anything you want," and unsurprisingly Freddie just pushes encouragingly on his head until Brian trails his mouth lower.

“Take it all,” Freddie says, then bucks up. He coughs on an inhale and some ash falls on the sheets. When Brian glances up, Freddie is holding the cigarette away, over the side of the bed, and his eyes are fixed on Brian's mouth around his cock.

Brian loves getting Freddie off like this. He loves giving head and he loves that Freddie loves it.And he loves the sounds Freddie makes, and he loves that all Freddie wants is for Brian to suck him off while he smokes. The best things in life are simple, he thinks. Or cheap. Or free. Something. All of it. Either way, he's in love. It's really hot under the sheets, so he pushes them down, takes Freddie deep in his throat, and sucks sloppily until Freddie comes in his mouth.

"God," Freddie says, a good while after, and stretches, "Mhm. I feel amazing, darling."

"Told you," Brian says. He's lying half on top of him, his nose pressed into the hollow of Freddie's neck.

"We should keep the coffee maker up here," Freddie says thoughtfully. He kisses Brian's shoulder and his fingers slide lazily up and down his back. "Hey, what time is it?"

"We're on vacation," Brian mutters. He slings an arm over Freddie's chest, in case Freddie's thinking about getting up or something equally deranged.

"Yes, but," Freddie sighs, "I've had ton of coffee."

"We'll work out the kinks later," Brian promises, patting sleepily at Freddie's hip.

He feels Freddie chuckle as the moment slowly stretches, and he gives in to it, feeling himself falling, the feeling spreading from his chest and limbs out to his fingertips and, probably, further, over into Freddie's body, and all he smells is Freddie's skin, all he feels is Freddie's chest moving, and when he wakes up a few hours later, it's with a biggest fucking coffee craving ever.


End file.
